


Fuck it, I love you

by Stripperhoefrommiami



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Kidfic, One Shot, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripperhoefrommiami/pseuds/Stripperhoefrommiami
Summary: Brooke Lynn and Vanessa finalized their divorce, what happens when they’re in the same room for the first time in five months.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Vanessa Vanjie Mateo/Kameron Michaels, branjie - Relationship, kamjie - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Fuck it, I love you

Brooke slowly drove down the hauntingly familiar street, stealing quick glances, observing not much had changed since she moved out.

Her hands clammy were tight on the steering wheel while the woman’s heart thumped wildly in her chest and somehow she felt it in her ears. 

Brooke Lynn gripped tighter until her knuckles were ghost white and her breathing rapidly hitched, The Blonde realized she was here. 

The house they picked together, their dream home. All the memories immediately rushed back to to her.   
  
  


_The first night they officially moved in_

_When Vanessa found out she was pregnant with their son._

_Their son’s first steps and his first words_  
  


_Absolutely Everything came rushing back to her all at once. The good, the bad and even the ugly._

_Those seven venomous words  
  
_

_"I think we should get a divorce "_

_Vanessa’s big beautiful brown doe eyes attempted to blink away the tears but they just streamed down her gorgeous doll-like face.  
_ "Baby, dont" The older woman moves a caramel highlight out the tanned beauty’s face 

_The petite Latina peered up at the tall blonde and struck her on the right cheek with a powerful slap. The fiery Puerto Rican softly almost whispered "I hate you " then darted upstairs.  
  
  
_

_Brooke didn’t dare follow her, it wasn’t like the other times, it was really over.  
_

Part of Brooke almost regrets agreeing to pick Fabian up, but at the same time she knows she’d eventually have to come pick him up instead of sending her mother.   
  
  


The Blonde checked her perfect makeup makeup for the twentieth time today, then finally stepped out of the car. She gradually made her way up the stairs and gingerly pressed her finger to the doorbell.   
  


As she’s about to press again, a loud, raspy yet beautifully familiar voice calls out "I’m coming, mary. I was about to watch housewives " she can see the tiny figure come closer and approach the door. 

Brooke Lynn cracks a tiny half smile at first, when the door finally opens, Suddenly Brooke almost forgets to breath as she takes in the stunning Latina’s features and her heart goes into overdrive. Vanessa is simply wearing a long sleeved red bodysuit paired with white jeans that accentuated her small hips but still made her look breath taking.  
  


The younger woman flips her long dark luscious tresses " Brooke? Are you okay, mami? You zoned out on me for a second " The blonde is brought back to reality and nods quickly. Vanessa purses her lips and holds the door open for her.   
  


Brooke looks down at the welcome mat then slowly her eyes trail to her body. She took her in all the way, and Vanessa raises an eyebrow. 

She quickly snaps out of the gaze changing the subject " Is Fabian done packing?" The blonde didn’t have anywhere to rush to but she had to say something fasts.  
  


"Not yet, sorry. I told him pack yesterday but of course he doesn’t listen. Come in Brookie " The latina shoots her a beautiful dimpled smile. 

  
Brooke slowly walks in and not much changed, except their wedding photos weren’t there anymore. Most the the ones that hung were of Vanessa and Fabian. 

  
"Excuse the mess" 

In the middle of the living room floor were two blue and red bags. Riley immediately attacks the blonde with kisses and his tail wags a million times faster, he jumps on her lap and she settles into a spot on the sofa.   
  


"Sorry about him, he missed you "Vanessa grins softly and then sits on the couch. The two women may have not been married anymore, but Brooke knew the tiny Puerto rican well and her body language told it all.

Her focus in Vanessa was broken when A somewhat familiar county accent called out from close by

  
"Baby, who was that at the door? Thacks fell asleep on top of the fridge again"   
  


The gorgeous redheaded muscular woman with a countless amount of tattoos came out of the kitchen with a protein drink in hand.

She revealed herself to be no other than Kameron, Vanessa’s former personal trainer. The smaller woman gently bit her lip then looked back and forth. Brooke Lynn smiled and waved "Hey, Kam. How are you?"   
  


She returned the friendly smile waving back, then proceeded to make her way over to Vanessa and Brooke.  
  


She sat on the couch then planted a tattooed hand on the Latina's thigh, and deeply kissed her lips, Vanjie pulled away mid kiss. 

  
The blonde smiled again and from the corner of her eye spotted a small figure lugging another blue bag into the dinning room. Vanessa follows Brooke’s gaze and yells out  
  


"Vamos. cmon mijo, Mommy is waiting for you. This is why I told you to do it yesterday and even the day before that " she smirked while rolling her eyes. 

"Wait Mami, Mommy’s here, right now?" The excited voice called out.

"Yeah Papi, cmon. You got her up here waiting for you" 

All of a sudden the tiny footsteps got closer and next thing you know Fabian launched his small body into the blonde’s arms and hugged her tightly.   
  


Another set of brown doe eyes met her green ones. The six year old planted himself in his other mom’s arms and asked a million questions as always.  
  


Vanessa’s heart swelled at the sight then Fabian asked "Mommy let’s go, I wanna see Henry and Apollo."

He pouted then stuck out his lip and made the cutest face he knew she couldn’t resist. Vanessa giggled at his cuteness. 

"Alright baby, we have to bring your bags to the car first then we can roll " he has a small hand entangled in the blonde’s hair and another wrapped around her neck.  
  


"We have to go now or they’ll leave again. Like they used to live here and now they aren’t just like you" The statement slowly caused the older woman to put their son down and just as she’s about to explain  
  


"Fabian Luis Hytes-Mateo thats enough. Go in your room, and while you’re there make sure you have everything. Me and mommy need to talk. "   
  


Vanessa’s already dark eyes appeared darker than usual, she rubbed her temples. His little cheeks were now red as he slowly walked to his room. 

The smaller woman sighed deeply"Brookie sometimes I dont know what im gonna do with his little behind. He talks so much" they both laugh. 

Brooke steals another glance at Vanessa " I wanted to also tell you, congrats on the new relationship" 

Vanessa smiled but it didn’t quite reach her eyes, almost as if she wasn’t a hundred percent happy about it.

"Thank you. And by the way Im sorry about him. He’s still adjusting and taking it kinda hard, he asks why we dont live together anymore and he gets upset every single time or even just shut down" concern flashed in her eyes and a tear drop falls. 

Brooke Lynn gets up from the opposing couch then goes over to comfort the tiny latina. She places a hand over Vanessa’s and looks deep in her eyes.

"Hey, hey none of this is your fault "

The younger woman flutters her long eyelashes and looks up at Brooke then softly kisses her, the blonde quickly pulls back. The Canadian stares at her ex wife with wide eyes then kisses her back deeper and much more passionate this time.   
  


A loud thud is heard from the kitchen, standing there is Kameron who dropped a large bowl of salad. She began staring at the two women on the couch "what the fuck " 

**Author's Note:**

> This is My first one, be honest but not too harsh. Im sensitive lmaoo.


End file.
